Sex Slave
by little sasuke kun
Summary: What better way to celebrate turning eighteen, then by getting your very own slave? Well, Sasuke Uchiha is in for quite a surprise when he picks his slave, dare I say, she's quite pink. Lemon.


_Sex _

**Slave**

A/N: This is my Easter gift to you all. And someone requested a slave/master thing in indulge, but I thought I'd do a whole little story for them, But I can't find who sent me the request. T___T I'm sorry, I looked through all my emails, but I can't find the name, well this is for you.

Edit: This mini one short/ Possibly mini story is for you Inochinen97 :) Your request is granted. :)

* * *

A young, impatient teenager or should I say man, since at the age of eighteen is when they say your are officially a man, is sitting down, drumming his fingers on the side of his chair.

Tap tap tap

He had been sitting there for a good three hours, his ass was becoming numb, and all because he had to pick his very own slave. It was a tradition. A family tradition, not that he minded it, a slave would be nice. Reducing his workload, but he didn't know of the huge ordeal it was. He had seen wave after waves of girls but, none of them were right. I mean, he could have picked the first one just to get this thing over with, but now that he was here, he mine as well pick an attractive one, hey- he's going to have to see her everyday, it has to be someone he can stand to stare at.

"No"

he waved his hand,

"Next." He mumbled.

He had seen so many disappointed girls walk off angrily. But, he didn't care, he wasn't heartless, some were just, how should I say it, well blunt is the best method; Desperate. They wore slutty clothing, showing of there over large breast it was down right degrading.

The young man sighed as he waved his hand, meaning next, a man standing beside him spoke,

"It's been three hours, just pick one."

"If it's my slave, I want the best one."

Itachi sighed, and walked away. He was going to go get something to eat, if he waited along until Sasuke had picked one, he might be dead.

It when Sasuke was at the brink of disappointment and just wanted to get things over with, was when a young pink haired girl, with bright green eyes was shoved, literally shoved in front of him, she stumbled, almost falling. He looked at her attire. She was wearing an oversized red tank top, showing the top of her black lacy bra, shorts that barely covered anything. He looked up to her face, she looking up, almost as if she was praying. She was whispering something to herself over and over. He could hardly make it out, but by the movement of her lips, it was unmistakable.

"Don't pick me, don't pick me"

it was just too tempting. He pointed to her, her heart was beating, waiting for the hand to wave her away, but her heart sank, when he motioned her forward.

The chatter in the room ceased immediately as when his hand gestured her forward, when she didn't move, a guard prodded her forward, whispers started, she didn't listen, she didn't want to, and they were probably all about her anyways.

She took a step forward, and another step. Then stopped. He boy just smiled as he beckoned her to move closer, she took another step and stopped.

He smiled.

"You," he pointed at her, "shall be my slave."

"I refuse to." She spat.

The guard behind her poked her once again for her behaviour.

"You have no choice." He said, smirking at her, as she frowned.

"There's nothing in this deal that benefits me." She looked angrily at him

"I'm sure we can work something out."

"As if." She muttered under her breathe.

she sighed there was no way she really could back out of this, once picked it was not an option to just say 'no', but she tried anyways. Giving up, was the only option she had left and no matter how much she refused to believe it; it was inevitable.

The guards had removed everyone from the room, dozen of young girls poured out in anger and disappointment. Mostly anger since they weren't picked. One of the guards took the 'chosen slave' girl away. Sasuke got up, only right when Itachi came back and smiled,

"Finally, you picked one." He smiled. "As she's a fine girl too, good choice." As he slapped Sasuke hard on the back, Sasuke turned to his brother, "Now what?" Itachi burst out laughing,

trying to hold the laugh back "Now what." He mocked, "You don't know?"

A blank expression on his brother's face made his smile disappear, "You really don't know." Itachi said. "Huh."

"No. I don't." he seethed. He was angered, he didn't know what was going on, and he was clueless, not in the loop.

"Sasuke, do you know what this ceremony is?"

"To celebrate me becoming a man, and I get to pick my very own slave. I'm not stupid.

"Sasuke," He said as he put his arm around his brother, bringing him closer to him, "This is a celebration to celebrate you _becoming_ a man."

"Yes I know that." Angered by his brother repeating the same thing he had just said over.

"Sasuke, "he held onto his bother shoulders, "Becoming a man doesn't mean picking a stupid slave."

Sasuke looked up to him,

"Then why the fuck did I have to sit while thousand of girls came in here looking like sluts-"he stopped cutting himself short.  
_  
Oh god._

Itachi stared at his brother; he knew what this tradition was about, "Sasuke," he said grasping his shoulders, "This tradition is losing something, something that you lose to make you a man."

Sasuke slapped his hands away from him, "I got it already, you didn't need to explain it that far. I got it, it's very obvious now. Thank you."

He eyed him.

"What kind of fucked up tradition is this?" Sasuke said.

"A good one. And plus, she's a virgin." He nudged him.

Sasuke mouth was open ajar.

"Were," he paused, "All those girls virgins?"

"Of course." He said, "The tradition states that you have to defile a virgin to become a man, you can't have a whore!"

He licked his lips, "Holy crap." He said, as his hand raked through his hair.

"Thousand of girls waiting to be picked by you." He drew closer, "wanting no, _desperately, eagerly _wanting to lose their virginity." He smiled as he started walking away, "Have fun tonight, little brother, have fun becoming a man, hope she isn't too much of a fighter that one."

After a long ass shower, and a good nutritious meal, Sasuke was only wearing his boxers when he pushed into a gigantic room, along with his newly appointed, "sex slave."

the door closed tight and he looked over at her, her long pink hair was resting at her shoulders and she wasn't wearing any shorts, but her over sized red tank top was still on, he figured she fought to keep it on, and they probably just let her, more fun for him they thought.

She glared at him as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not having sex with you." She said bluntly.

He just stared at her. A smile played on his lips,

"Well fortunately for you, if I'd known that I had to fuck a virgin, I wouldn't have picked you."

Her eyes narrowed to slits, "Excuse me!?" she seethed,

"You have no experience, no knowledge, you'll probably just lie down like a stick, wanting me to do all the work."

He walked past her, his shoulder touched her, or more like bashed against her, knocking her slightly off balance as he flung himself on the bed.

"I'd rather stage it then actually do this."

That was it.

She fumed.

He picks her,

goes through all that trouble,

and then he thinks she is useless?

Not wanted?

Not good enough!

Oh that's fucking it.

I'd rather have sex and prove his ass wrong then sit her waiting for time to past.

Her hands found the bottom of her red tank top and pulled it over her head, his eyes glanced her way, looking mildly interested as she took it off, only in her black lace bra and matching panties, she walked over to the bed, moving her hips as she walked, crawled on to the bed, and crawled on top of him, her hands by his side, her knees at his waist.

He wasn't expecting….that. His cock was starting to harden; he tried to think of something else. But, he wasn't expecting her to jump him, and tear off her clothes so quickly, his mouth watered.

"For someone who isn't interested, you don't seem to be stopping me." She said, flatly, smiling as she spoke.

"Why would I? I said you wouldn't be any good, not that you aren't interesting." He lifted his head, his lips touching her ear, "You'll be a disappointment."

Her hand shot to his head, as she forcefully grabbed his raven locks, roughly bringing his face to her lips, and she pressed her lips hard against him, giving him the best, roughest kiss she could muster. The lips began moving, her tongue inserting into his mouth. She slowly pulled back, her lips lingering on his,

A smug look on her face.

"So you're a good kisser, but you'll still will suck in the sack."

"Says you."

"I know."

"You don't know."

"You're right, I don't, but I'd rather not find out." His hands wrapped around her, and pulled her down, switching positions, so he was on top, and she was lying down.

"But, we could test it." He smirked.

As his hands coyly unclasped her bra, letting her supple beasts pour out, bouncing just a tad from the lack of support his hand traced over them.

"Not bad."

She rolled her eyes, "Glad I have your approval."

He smirked, "You're welcome, Slave."

"Does that mean," As her finger traced from his down his muscular chest, "I should call you master?"

"Indeed." He exhaled.

She smiled, as her hand stroked his face, and then,

SLAP

"My name is Sakura, Not slave. And I will not, I refuse, decline, reject to ever calling you master."

"I'm sure I could persuade you."

"I doubt it."

His head leaned down, resting in the nape of her neck, as he began kissing the side of her neck, she looked up at the ceiling, squirming in his grasp from the contact, he was giving her goosebumps, all over.

His kissing began traveling down her neck, to her breast, there were harden already, he smirked.

This seemed _too_ easy.

But, then again, his member was already dangerously hard; there was no way to hide it. I mean, a half naked girl under you, it's kind of hard not to be turned on, especially if you picked her because she was very…attractive.

He leaned on one hand, while the other hand stroked the contours of her body. Her legs squirmed beneath him from his touch, while he began licking, biting, her.

Almost, animal like – rough, hard, and to the point.

Her hands flung to his back, her fingernails grazing his skin. They traced, and moved all around his back, tiring to focus, trying not to get lost in his magical touch. One of her hands, carefully, slyly, swirled around to his stomach feeling his abs, moving up his arms, grasping it.

He was good;  
godly

And she?

She was exotic, attractive,  
and down right irresistible.

His hands edged towards the hem of her panties, slowly pulling them down, eyes lighting up at what he saw. He looked up to her, she was intently staring at his, caught in her gaze he bent his head down towards her, a quick light kiss, but as soon as he pulled back, he went back for another, her hand that gripped his arm moved to his face, pulling him closer to her, she moved her leg up and around his hips, she could feel it against her core. Her tongue slipping back into his mouth, biting on his lips, she moved one of her hands down his back, and his side, to his boxer, crafty pulling them down.

With each action she preformed, he had lost himself in her. Over and over again. He didn't even realize that they both were completely naked until she broke the kiss and he glanced down to see his penis.

He looked up to her, his eyebrow raised as if asking her, when did that happen, but she only smiled, her eyes half lidded.

Her arms wrapped around him, her fingernails digging into his skin, waiting for the pain, he began, he slowly guided it into her, slowly, gently, easing it in. looking up to her eying her for every inch he went into her, waiting for a sign of her wincing, he would stop, he would reposition, but nothing, she had her eyes shut, nails began sharply digging into his back, yet no sound of pain left her lips. He hesitated, debating whether he should continue or not, her hand patted his back, gesturing she wanted this, that this was okay.

He went in deeper, still eying her, and then he went for it, the rest he pushed in. she winced, he apologized, but she said nothing. They began rocking, slowly, awkwardly together. It took a while before they both got the rhythm right; Moving together, still falling out of place once in a while. Her mouth opened and closed, half moaning half struggling to keep her self sane from the slight pain.

"Oh master." she said, as he rocked deep inside of her.

In only took around an hour maybe a half, who was really counting? Before they both collapsed, tired, they both didn't even orgasm, it was just, different. Yet, both glad they experienced it together, even if they didn't say anything.

As they lay there, they let each others hands wander, touch each others body, and Sasuke…

He really did feel like a man.

or a master,

and he liked his slave. He liked her ALOT.


End file.
